


Cats Don't Have Names

by Mutantgenesis



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mutantgenesis/pseuds/Mutantgenesis
Summary: Thank you so much for this prompt! I hope you enjoy reading this little story I did as much as I enjoyed writing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thischarmingmutant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thischarmingmutant/gifts).



> Thank you so much for this prompt! I hope you enjoy reading this little story I did as much as I enjoyed writing it.

"Cats are adorable and amazing companions,” Wanda asked, following Erik around the house as he tried to gather everything necessary to go to work. "You wouldn’t even notice its presence, I swear." Erik sighed; Wanda and Pietro had, for the tenth time this month, spent all morning trying to convince him of adopting a cat at the local pet store. For a couple of ten year-old, they sure were insistent.

Erik had to accept that they had great points and that nothing bad could come from getting a cat, but pets just weren't his thing. "I have to take the three of you to school and go to work, but I promise you that we'll talk about it this afternoon, okay?"

Wanda frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "You'll forget," she said. Just then, Pietro rushed into the room laughing at something. Erik checked the time and bit his lip in order not to course in front of the kids at how late it was. He crouched and looked Wanda in the eyes.

"I promise I won't. And, if I do, you can always remind me. Now get in the car, we are running late."

***

That afternoon, the first thing Pietro did after getting in the car was to remind Erik of his promise, kind of anyways. "Remember you promised to get us a cat after school?" He said with a smile.

"If you are trying to confuse me," Erik commented with a grin. "I must let you know that it's not working. I remember promising you to talk about the cat, not getting you one."

"What's holding you back from entering the amazing world of cat owning?" Wanda asked. It always amazed Erik how she could sound so much like an adult some times.

"I'm just not a great fan of having a little ball of fur running around the house." He explained with a sigh. “Besides it’s a great responsibility I’m not sure you are ready to assume.”

"You survive raising us," Pietro said with a smile. "I'm sure you can stand a little ball of fur running around the house." He mocked Erik's voice in the last part and they all laughed.

“And we are perfectly capable of taking care of a cat,” Wanda added. The rest of the car drive was full of the kids telling him all the advantages of having a cat.

"I will consider the cat thing," Erik told them when they got home. "Go do your homework; I'll call you when dinner is ready." Both kids nodded and went to their room. As he cooked, Erik thought about the cat. The twins' birthday was only a couple weeks away and a cat would be a perfect gift for them, as they both seemed to share their opinions about having a pet. He ended up deciding to get them a cat as a surprise gift. He would talk to the store’s owner the day before their birthday to ask for anything a cat could need and then take them to choose one. Until then, he would have to make them believe he was never going to say yes.

***

The store seemed mostly empty, except off course for the many animals in it. "Hello?" He called after a couple seconds had passed. He heard a loud thud and someone coursing in the back of the shop. Alarmed, Erik walked towards the place where the sound came, making a thin chain he had found float next to him in case he needed it. He reached the back of the store and found himself in some kind of storage room. A man on a wheelchair was looking at some plates and dog food lying on the floor. Erik dropped the chain on his hand and the sound made the man look up. Erik sucked a breath; this man had the most amazing blue eyes he'd ever seen. "Are you alright?" He asked, walking towards the mess to help the man pick everything up.

"Yes, I'm fine," he said with a frown and the most adorable English accent Erik had ever heard. "This damn chair just keeps changing directions. It makes me bump into everything." Erik used his powers to feel the wheelchair's metal, hoping he could find out what the problem was. He noticed one of the wheels was misaligned. He could fix it right away, but he didn't feel like getting kicked out for being a mutant. "I'm really sorry about this," the man said after a moment, moving the chair in order to help Erik pick everything up.

“I think it’s because of one of the wheels,” Erik said when they finished putting everything away. The man smiled warmly at him. He seemed like a different person now that he was calmer.

“Thanks for helping me,” the man said as they walked back into the store. “I guess you were here for a reason other than helping me organize my messes, so, my name’s Charles and I am here to show you anything you want.”

“My kids want a cat and their birthday is tomorrow.” Charles gave him a thoughtful look before nodding.

“Have you had a cat before?” Erik shook his head and leaned against the counter, both hands resting on its surface. Charles then nodded and went to the other side of the shop to take some bags. “First of all, you need to make your cat a place to sleep. I wouldn’t really recommend buying an expensive bed. Some blankets and pillows in a box will be more than enough, but that’s totally up to you.” He gave Erik the packages: litter sand and cat food. “You also need a litter box. You must change the sand on it regularly; cats hate dirty litter boxes. Try not to put it on a very busy or noisy space.”

“Okay, what about food?” Erik asked.

“Food is really simple. Kittens must be fed four times a day and older cats only three.” Charles then gave him a brochure with the addresses of different vets around the city and a page to mark the cat’s vaccines. Erik was about to thank Charles for everything when he felt something scratch the back of his right hand. He quickly turned around but could only see a flash of something black running as far away from the counter as possible. He looked down at his hand. It wasn’t as bad as he had expected; four fine barely bleeding scratches. “Oh my God,” he heard Charles say. “I can’t believe he just did that. I am so sorry about that. He isn’t usually this bad.”

“It’s not a big deal.” Charles eyes widened comically and he started moving towards the back of the shop.

“Off course it is. There is a first aid kit in the back. Please wait here a moment.” Erik nodded as Charles disappeared into the other room. About a minute later he came back with the kit and a triumphant smile playing on his lips.

“You don’t have to bother, really,” Erik protested as Charles got closer to him.

“Nonsense,” the other man replied, the smile still on his lips. “It was my cat who scratched you and I would feel terrible if it got infected or something, so show me your hand.” Erik gave him an exasperated look but let him take his hand.

“I think you are overreacting. It’s not even that bad,” Erik said, but hissed as soon as the antiseptic touched his skin. Charles laughed but kept cleaning the scratches with a focused expression.

“What’s your name?” It was only then that Erik noticed he hadn’t introduced himself yet.

“I’m Erik. You said that the cat was yours, didn’t you?”

“Yes. I usually bring Cat with me. It breaks my heart to leave him alone all day.” Charles finished cleaning the scratches and smiled. “There you go. You’ll be fine soon.” Erik laughed.

“Thanks but, did I mishear you or does your cat have the most unoriginal name ever?” Charles laughed and shook his head. Erik was positive he had never met a more curious man ever.

“I’m afraid you heard correctly. His full name is actually Mr. Cat the Second, but I’m too lazy to call him by his full name.”

“That’s an awful name.” They both laughed. As Charles moved to take the first aid kit back into the back of the room, Erik saw his chair bump slightly against the counter’s corners. He sighed. “Hey, Charles, let me help you with that.” Charles looked at him, curiosity shining in his eyes, and nodded a little. Erik pointed his hand towards were Charles was and focused on the wheel he felt was wrong and closed his eyes. “Please don’t freak out,” he said just as the wheel started to organize itself.

 When he opened them again Charles was looking at him with an unidentifiable emotion on his face. “You are a mutant,” he said. Only the excitement on his words convinced Erik that he meant well. Charles then took two of his fingers to his temple. _Please don’t freak out,_ Erik heard inside his mind. It took him a minute to realize that the voice was in fact Charles’ and that the blue eyed guy was also like him. Charles’ happiness got mixed with his. After all, it wasn’t everyday they saw other mutants. After that, Charles thanked him and he paid for everything, promising to come back the next day so that the kids could choose a cat. “I look forward to it,” Charles smiled as he waved him goodbye.

***

As promised, Erik took the kids to the pet store the next day after school. Off course they had became fast friends with both Charles _and_ Mr. Cat. They were in shock at first; having given up on any hope of convincing him weeks before, but soon they were inspecting every single cat in the store. “They are adorable,” Charles said, as Cat hopped on his lap. Erik nodded, giving Cat a serious look that made Charles laugh.

“You know, I’m really curious about that devil’s name.” Charles shook his head at the name Erik was using for his cat.

“Well, the shop closes at noon on Sundays. You can come by whenever you want.” Erik smiled and watched as the kids picked a little brown cat and looked at the two grow ups with hopeful smiles.

“Do you like this one, dad?” Wanda asked as they walked nest to them. Erik nodded with a big smile. He loved seeing his children this happy.

“What are you going to name her?” Both kids thought about Charles’ question for a minute before Pietro gave them a wicked smile. This was never a good sign, Erik though.

“Can we name her Mrs. Cat, dad?” The twins and Charles laughed and Erik sighed.

“No you can’t. Please don’t make me regret this decision.” The kids laughed again and started saying different names for the cat, Charles giving them ideas from time to time. Maybe getting the cat hadn’t been such a terrible idea after all.


End file.
